Gallery
by evanne1
Summary: songfic to mario Vazquez's Gallery Hhr fanfic


She was beautiful her brown hair, her amber eyes that sparkled. The way she bit her quill when she was working on an essay. She was more than that though she was smart, the smartest which in her year. She was perfect, but Ron didn't deserve her.

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty _

She knew he was cheating on her with lavender as well as a number of girls. The whole school knew.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just  
like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen " Hermione you know he's cheating on you, he dosen't deserve you."

" That's obsered Harry he loves me." I could tell that she was lying though. _  
Because_"Hermione you deserve better and you know it."

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

"Harry I need that money my parents barley have a penny left since we got robbed." I walked up to her and kissed her. " I love you Hermione I just don't understand why your with him. Think about it, is the money worth all your going through." I walked out of the common room and to the boys dormotories. _  
She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you_

_  
_The next night I was awoken by someone. " Hermione what are you doing here"?

" I thought about what you said I'm just so confused. Harry I need that money but… "

" Hermione don't you seen, soon he'll break up with you once he's done with you…" I was about to continue when I felt her lips on mine. They broke apart a smile on both of there faces._  
Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just  
like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime  
_They kept staring at each

other until they heard someone coming upstairs. " Harry are you up." They froze it was Ron, I didn't say anything. I heard him walk past the bed and climb in to his own. When I was sure he was asleep I kissed Hermione one last time and she wen to her dormitories.

_  
I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery_The next morning at breakfast I was talking to Ron " So Harry who was in your bed last night." I almost spit my pumpkin juice out " What!"

You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know

" Harry I'm not that thick so who was it.?'

" Nobbody." He was about to question me more when Hermione walked up.

" Hey honey." Ron kissed her on the cheek and my knuckles began to tighten.

Hermione sat down next to me " Morning Harry."

"Morning." We gave each other a look and Hermione took my hand from under the table. We looked at Ron to see if he noticed, I was not surprised to see that Ron was to busy looking at Lavender to notice anything. I squeezed hermione's hand in reassurence as she shook her head and stood up. "Ron we need to talk." I watched as they both walked out of the hall.

__

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art

At dinner Hermione sat down and nodded her head I smiled and kissed her. We heard a glass break. We broke apart to see Ron cupping a broken glass. Looking red in the face."

" Why you…" Ron pointed his wand at Hermione. I took my own wand out and pointed it at Ron. " Don't even try it Ron." He looked at me " Traitor."

" You never deserved her Ron. Expelliarmus." Ron's wand flew out of his hand and he stormed out of the great hall. I sat back down and smiled at Hermione she smiled back. Ginny came up to us a few minutes " I'm glad somebody did something about that git. He never deserved you anyways Hermione.'' I shook my head in agreement " Yeah but neither do I." I gave her a kiss.

_  
I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery_


End file.
